Prelude to a Dream
by luvsanime02
Summary: Duo and Quatre are both tired, both some things are worth demonstrating before they finally fall asleep.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 1st Kinktober prompt: sleepy sex. Requested by Clara.

########

 **Prelude to a Dream** by luvsanime02

########

There's a soft brush of fingers against his cheek, and then Duo's awake. Tired, but awake. Damn, he hadn't meant to fall asleep. He open his eyes and struggles to focus blearily on Quatre's face.

He looks tired, too. Understandable, since Quatre has clearly just gotten back from his week-long conference. Duo's missed him. He stretches for a moment before smiling. "Hey."

Quatre's answering grin is small but genuine. "Hey." He crawls onto the bed next to Duo, who notices that Quatre still has his shoes on. And his suit. He doesn't seem to care about the wrinkles, though, as he curls up beside Duo. "Sorry for waking you up."

Duo snorts, squishing one arm underneath Quatre in order to draw him even closer. "Would have woken me up anyways when you got into bed. You okay?"

"Mhm," Quatre mumbles, his face smushed into Duo's shoulder. Despite how tired he is, and how little sleep he's gotten the past couple of days while working on a new case, Duo's glad that he's awake right now. He'd hate to miss Quatre looking so adorable and grumpy.

Duo yawns uncontrollably. Okay, he really is exhausted, and Quatre doesn't look any better. Actually, his breathing is already beginning to even out. Duo sighs, and nudges Quatre's shoulder. "Let's get you undressed, at least."

One of Quatre's eyes opens slightly. He looks amused. "I think I can undress myself, but if you want to, go ahead."

Chuckling, Duo nudges Quatre again, causing him to groan in protest before reluctantly sitting up. Slowly, their hands work together to tug off his clothing, until Quatre's suit ends up crumpled on the floor beside their bed. Which is a pity, because it's a gorgeous cream-colored suit with a nice lavender shirt underneath, and doesn't deserve the neglect, but neither of them can be bothered to care at the moment.

Quatre has to do some interesting wriggling around in order to remove his pants, and then his shoes and socks, and despite Duo's exhaustion, he still feels a stirring of interest. Guess he's not completely dead.

When Quatre settles back onto the bed with a relieved sigh, Duo leans down and dusts light kisses over his closed eyelids. Quatre giggles in response. Duo flops down next to him and puts a hand on Quatre's hip, gently turning him over onto his side to face Duo.

"Thought you were sleepy," Quatre whispers, before kissing him once, gently. And then kissing him again, their lips barely brushing together, the teasing touch making Duo's lips tingle.

"I am," Duo admits. He yawns again, as though his body is determined to prove the point for him.

Quatre yawns, too, and snuggles closer, throwing one leg over both of Duo's. His nose nudges against Duo's in a quick caress. "Missed you," Quatre says.

One of Quatre's hands moves up to Duo's shoulder, and then his fingers start trailing a path from there down to Duo's chest, pausing to lightly flick one of his nipples before skimming past his stomach, until his fingers wrap loosely around Duo's half-hard erection.

Duo lets out a soft hum at the pleasurable feeling, and then he reciprocates, one of his hands finding Quatre's erection and starting to pump softly. Neither of them are in any hurry, using long and even strokes to slowly but surely push each other closer to the edge. Both of them are already floating in that hazy state between sleeping and consciousness, and Duo distantly feels the pressure rising inside of him, the knot forming in his lower stomach.

His release reminds Duo of slipping into a warm shower first thing in the morning before drinking any coffee. He feels lethargic and content from the top of his head down to his toes. Quatre lets out a deep sigh next to him as he comes, and then he kisses Duo again, even lighter than before. "We should grab a washcloth or something," Quatre says. He sounds mostly asleep already.

Duo doesn't even bother to open his eyes. He can feel himself slipping further into sleep, too. "Not moving." And then, "Love you."

The last thing Duo hears is Quatre's soft, "I love you, too," and then that's it, they're both gone. They'll worry about everything else in the morning.


End file.
